


see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

by xseobins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambassador!Minho, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prince!Jisung, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseobins/pseuds/xseobins
Summary: Jisung wasn’t sure how or why he let himself be led to the middle of the dance floor: usually he would politely decline anyone’s offer to dance… when Minho asked him, though, he didn’t decline, and soon he found himself being spun around the room, cheeks almost hurting from how wide he was smiling.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Minsung Bingo, for the tropes Banter as Flirting and Au - Royalty
> 
> also, title taken from taylor swift's love story, cause i felt like it fit the mood?

Jisung had always found this sort of royal ball to be boring. He'd had his entire life to grow used to them, being the second son of the king and all, but, no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to like them. Sure, all the lights and decorations strewn around the room were pretty to look at, the food was tasty and the music enjoyable, but Jisung always, inevitably, found himself so bored not even halfway through the celebrations. 

Minho was a new presence at the royal palace, having replaced his uncle in the role of ambassador to his kingdom only a few months prior. He was nice though, Jisung though, and he seemed to like these over-glorified parties a lot more than the prince himself did. Whenever Jisung's eyes fell on him, he was always either dancing or chatting and laughing with one of the other attendees. He looked pretty when he laughed.

Even though they'd crossed paths a few times, Jisung and Minho had never had the chance to hold a proper conversation; that didn’t seem to deter the older man, though. He caught Jisung's eye across the ballroom and gave him a quick smirk, before excusing himself from the lady he'd been dancing with and making his way straight to Jisung. 

Jisung wasn’t sure how or why he let himself be led to the middle of the dance floor: usually he would politely decline anyone’s offer to dance… when Minho asked him, though, he didn’t decline, and soon he found himself being spun around the room, cheeks almost hurting from how wide he was smiling. 

He felt lightheaded, almost drunk on the giddiness he hadn’t let himself feel in way too long. The man in front of him was smiling just as big, hands steadying Jisung at the waist, and maybe the prince couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked ethereal, with his hair styled up, his expensive-looking suit, and the pretty lights decorating the ballroom dancing around in his eyes. 

They soon headed to the balcony to get a breath of fresh air, Minho holding Jisung’s hand and leading him through the crowd.

“You know, you surprised me tonight,” Minho leaned back against the balcony’s railing, motioning for the other to join him. “I didn’t think the prince would be such a good dancer.”

Jisung faked an offended gasp, one of his hands coming up to clutch at his chest, “Who do you take me for? Of course I can dance”

“Right… You were almost able to keep up with me” Minho said, a smirk playing on his lips.  
Jisung’s gasp was definitely not faked, this time, but his voice was still light, playful, “There must be something wrong with your memory, then, cause I definitely remember doing way better than you out there.”

Minho hummed for a moment, eyebrows scrunching up as if he were deep in thought, “No… I really think I outdid you.”

“Sure, sure,” Jisung shook his head, a small smile lighting up his features.

They were both silent for a couple of seconds, just basking in the cool mid-summer night air, before Jisung spoke again. “I really am having a lot of fun though”

“Yeah, me too…” Minho’s voice was soft, almost airy, but it still managed to sound teasing, “We need to spend some more time together. That is, if you're not too busy with your princely duties.”

Jisung let out a small puff of laughter, “I’m sure I can make time for you.”

Once again, a comfortable silence settled over them. Jisung was left wondering why had he never approached the other in the months he’d been living at court. Right then, seeing how well they seemed to get along, he was certainly regretting the time he had lost.

Jisung’s gaze wandered back over to Minho, who was looking up at the stars. Jisung was probably staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, considering how entranced he was with the way Minho’s eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. 

Jisung leaned just a little further into Minho, attention flitting briefly down to his lips. He felt warm hands reaching out to hug his waist, and suddenly was being tugged even closer to the other, Jisung’s arms coming up to brace himself on Minho’s shoulders. He looked back up with a questioning look, waiting for Minho’s slow nod before he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Maybe, just maybe, Jisung wouldn’t dread the next ball quite as much.


End file.
